1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door mirror of a vehicle in which a housing that rotatably supports a mirror is held at its base end on a base part mounted to a door of the vehicle in such manner that the housing is rotatable around a substantially vertical axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional vehicle door mirror has its housing located in a normal position thereof projecting sidewards outside the lateral end edge of the vehicle. Accordingly, in that door mirror, in addition to its inclinable or pivotable structure toward the rear of the vehicle, it has been designed also to allow the housing to be pivotable toward the vehicle front upon receipt of any external force from a rear side.
In case of a door mirror of the mentioned type, since its housing is formed projecting sidewardly farther than the lateral end edge of the vehicle, it is desirable that the configuration of the housing on its vehicle front side should be approximate to a streamline, but at the same time the housing must be permitted its inclining toward vehicle front and rear sides. This results in limiting of the degree of freedom in design aspect.